List of characters in the Super Smash Bros. series
This is a list of characters in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Bowser Bowser (Japanese name Koopa) is the main antagonist of the Mario series, who is always kidnapping Princess Peach. He first appeared in Melee and returned in Brawl. He is confirmed to be in Super Smash Bros 4. In Melee, he appears as the target in "The Bounty Hunters". Samus Aran is required to kill Bowser before Captain Falcon does. File:BowserM.jpg|''Melee'' File:BowserB.jpg|''Brawl'' bowser.png|Bowser's design in SSB4 Captain Falcon Captain Falcon is the main protagonist of the futuristic racing series F-Zero and is a bounty hunter similar to Samus Aran. He appears in all Smash Bros. games to date. In Melee, he appears in an Event Match called "The Bounty Hunters", where Samus (the player's character) and Falcon compete to see who can kill Bowser first. File:Falcon64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:FalconM.jpg|''Melee'' File:FalconB.jpg|''Brawl'' Diddy Kong Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's sidekick from the Donkey Kong series. His first appearance was in Brawl. He returns in Smash 4. File:DiddyB.jpg|''Brawl'' Diddy Kong SSB4.png|Diddy Kong in SSB4 Donkey Kong Donkey Kong (also known as DK) is a character from the Mario ''series and the main character from the series of the same name. He is playable in every ''Smash Bros. game to date and is confirmed to be in the fourth installment. Donkey Kong Country Returns is developed by Metroid Prime Trilogy creator Retro Studios. In an IGN interview, Kensuke Tanabe revealed that in development of the environments, he came across what looked like a "Metroid palm tree", or a tree that had the detail of a Metroid Prime game. File:DK64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:DKM.jpg|''Melee'' File:DKB.jpg|''Brawl'' donkey kong.png|Donkey Kong's design in SSB4 Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is a form of Mario that appears in a spinoff of the Mario series, Dr. Mario. His only appearance in the series has been in Melee, and as such did not reappear in Brawl. File:DrM.jpg|''Melee'' Falco Falco Lombardi is a very skilled pilot and a deuteragonist from the Star Fox series. He first appeared in Melee, ''returning in ''Brawl. File:FalcoM.jpg|''Melee'' File:FalcoB.jpg|''Brawl'' Fox Fox McCloud is the main protagonist of Star Fox. Having saved the galaxy more than once like Samus Aran, he has appeared in all three Smash Bros. games to date and is confirmed to be in the fourth installment. Benimaru Itoh, who illustrated the Star Fox Nintendo Power comics in the early 90s, also illustrated the Super Metroid comics. Jeff McCloud from Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether shares the last name of Fox. File:Fox64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:FoxM.jpg|''Melee'' File:FoxB.jpg|''Brawl'' fox.png|Fox's design in SSB4 Ganondorf Ganondorf (also known as Ganon) is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He first appeared in Melee, and returns in Brawl. File:GanondorfM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Ganonbrawl.jpg|''Brawl'' Greninja Greninja is one of the newest Pokémon and a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. File:Greninja.png|''SSB4'' Ice Climbers The Ice Climbers, consisting of a duo of Inuits (Popo and Nana), hail from the game Ice Climber. In Melee and Brawl, they appear as a duo; the player controls Popo while the computer-controlled Nana attempts to mimic all of the player's moves. File:IceClimbersM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Ice Climbers.jpg|''Brawl'' Ike Ike is the main character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and appears in its sequel, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He appears in Brawl and will return in the fourth game. File:IkeB.jpg|''Brawl'' File:Ike SSB4.png|''3DS and Wii U'' Jigglypuff Jigglypuff (Japanese name Purin) is a Pokémon hailing from the series of the same name. She has appeared in the fist three Smash Bros. games. File:Jiggly64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:JigglyM.jpg|''Melee'' File:JigglyB.jpg|''Brawl'' King Dedede King Dedede is the main antagonist from the Kirby series, though he does assist Kirby occasionally. His first playable appearance was in Brawl, and he will return in the fourth game. File:DDDB.jpg|''Brawl'' King Dedede SSB4.png|King Dedede in SSB4. Kirby Kirby is the main character of the series of the same name and is present in all three Smash Bros. games to date and is confirmed to be in the fourth installment. He has had interactions with elements from the Metroid series in his own games, outside of Super Smash Bros. In Kirby Super Star, he can randomly became a statue of Samus Aran when he uses his Stone ability. The Screw Attack, known in-game as the Screwball, is also a treasure in the Great Cave Offensive game. The remake Kirby Super Star Ultra also features these cameos, though the Screw Attack is now named correctly. Kirby’s Dream Land 3 also has a Metroid reference. In level 5-2, there are six Metroids that Kirby can encounter. If he destroys them with an ice ability, Samus Aran will appear at the end of the stage without her helmet and give him a Heart Star (or a 1-up if she has already given him the Heart Star). If the Metroids are not destroyed, Samus will have her helmet on and will not do anything. In both the Kirby and Smash Bros. games, Kirby has the ability to swallow enemies and copy their abilities. If he swallows Samus, he will wear her helmet and be able to use the Charge Beam. If he swallows Zero Suit Samus, he will have her ponytail and be able to use the Paralyzer. File:Kirby64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:KirbyM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Kirby.jpg|''Brawl'' File:Kirby samus ssb.jpg|Kirby's copy ability in Super Smash Bros. File:Kirbysamus.png|Kirby's ability in Melee. Kirby 071220n-l.jpg|''Brawl'' (Samus) Kirby 071220h-l.jpg|''Brawl'' (Zero Suit Samus) Kirby.png|Kirby's design in SSB4 Link Link is the main playable protagonist in the Legend of Zelda series. Often, he must travel across lands and through dungeons to either stop Ganondorf from either stealing the Triforce or save Princess Zelda, occasionally both. He appears in all three Smash Bros. games and is confirmed to be in the fourth installment. In the Melee event match Bomb Fest, Link appears as an opponent alongside Samus. He has had many connections with the Metroid series outside of Super Smash Bros. In the 1986 manga, he is seen when Samus is playing The Legend of Zelda on her Famicom Disk System while flying to Zebes. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest features a trailer for Metroid Prime, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Trilogy feature Ship Bumper Stickers that appear on Samus Aran's Gunship depending on what save data is on the player’s Wii. If the player has save data for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the symbol on Link's shield appears on Samus' ship. Link also shares several appearances with Samus in other Nintendo games, such as in Super Mario RPG, where he can be found sleeping in the Rose Town inn. File:Link64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:LinkM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Link_ssbb.jpg|''Brawl'' link ssb4.png|''4'' Little Mac Little Mac is the protagonist from Punch-Out!!. He was featured as an Assist Trophy in Brawl, but will appear in the fourth game as a newcomer. File:Little Mac.png|''4'' Lucario Lucario is an Aura type Pokémon from the series of the same name and was the mascot of the fourth generation of the series. His first appearance was in Brawl and he returns in Super Smash Bros. 4. File:LucarioB.jpg|''Brawl'' Lucario SSB4.png|In Super Smash Bros. 4 Lucas Lucas is the main character from the Japan-only game Mother 3. His first appearance in the Smash Bros. series has been in Brawl. File:LucasB.jpg|''Brawl'' Luigi Luigi is the brother of Nintendo's mascot Mario, both hailing from the Mario series of games in he serves as a deuteragonist and is the protagonist of his own mini-series, Luigi's Mansion. He appears in all three games to date and is confirmed to be in the fourth installment. In Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse, his overalls appear as an unlockable alternate costume like the Metroid series Zero Suit. File:Luigi64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:LuigiM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Luigi 2.jpg|''Brawl'' luigi.png|Luigi's design in SSB4 Mario Mario is the main character of the Mario series and is Nintendo's mascot. His interactions with the Metroid series do not just occur in the Super Smash Bros. series, in which he has appeared in all three''. He has apppeared in the first three games and is confirmed to be in the fourth installment. In the 1986 manga, Mario can be seen briefly when Samus comes across an Air Hole and mistakes it for a Warp Pipe from ''Super Mario Bros. Samus appears in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, sleeping in the Mushroom Castle's guest room bed if Mario returns before going to Land's End. If talked to, Samus will say: "......I'm resting up for Mother Brain." A doll of Samus can also be seen in Booster’s Tower, in a toy box. Mario vs. Wario, a Nintendo Power-published comic, depicts another Samus doll that Mario wants to buy for Peach, though it turns out Luigi had bought it instead. Lastly, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga was supposed to feature Samus and a few other Nintendo characters at the Starbeans Café, but they were removed and replaced by Professor E. Gadd at the last minute. Some possible connections to the Metroid series occur in Super Mario Bros. 3 and subsequent remakes and games, where Mario can get a Starman that causes him to be able to spin jump. If this is done he will be covered in rainbow colors, bearing strong resemblance to the Screw Attack. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time also has an enemy called a "Snoozorb", which is similar to the Nightmare boss from Metroid Fusion in many ways. File:Mario64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:MarioM.jpg|''Melee'' File:Mario2.jpg|''Brawl'' mario.png|Mario's design in SSB4 Marth Marth is the main character from both the first and third Fire Emblem games as well as the series' mascot. Marth appeared in Melee and Brawl as a playable character. He is confirmed to be in Super Smash Bros 4. File:MarthM.jpg|''Melee'' File:MarthB.jpg|''Brawl'' Marth ssb4.png|Marth's design in Super Smash Bros 4. Mega Man Mega Man is the main character from the series of the same name and the mascot of Capcom. He will appear in SSB4 as a playable character. He is the franchise's third 3rd-party character. File:Mega man.png|Mega Man's design in SSB4 Meta Knight Meta Knight is an anti-hero from the Kirby series. His first playable appearance was in Brawl. An enemy from the Metroid series, the Holtz, bears some resemblance to Meta Knight. File:MetaB.jpg|''Brawl'' Mewtwo Mewtwo is a legendary Pokémon from the series of the same name. His only appearance was in Melee as a playable character, though hackers have uncovered evidence suggesting he was planned to return in Brawl. He does appear as a collectible trophy in Brawl. Masahiro Sakurai stated he is considering returning Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. File:MewtwoM.jpg|''Melee'' Mii Fighters Mii Fighters have been confirmed as playable fighters in the fourth game. Three variants can be chosen: Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter and Mii Gunner. A Mii Bobblehead was previously featured in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:Mii Fighters.png Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch is a representation of characters and objects that appear in the handheld Game & Watch series of video games. He appeared as the final unlockable character in Melee and returned in Brawl. File:G&WB.jpg|''Melee'' File:G&WM.jpg|''Brawl'' Ness Ness is the main character from the game EarthBound (Mother 2 in Japan). He has been present in all three Smash Bros. games to date. File:Ness64.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:NessM.jpg|''Melee'' File:NessB.jpg|''Brawl'' Olimar Captain Olimar is the main character of the Pikmin series. He appears in Brawl as a playable character and is confirmed to appear in the fourth installment. He uses Pikmin in combat. File:Olimar.jpg|''Brawl'' olimar.png|Olimar's design in SSB4 Pac-Man Pac-Man is the eponymous character of the Namco series of the same name and Namco's mascot. He will appear as a playable character in the fourth game. File:Pac-Man.png Palutena Palutena is a goddess who has been a central character in the Kid Icarus series. She made cameo appearances in Brawl and will appear in the fourth game as playable. File:Palutena.png Pichu Pichu is a Pokémon and is Pikachu's pre-evolution. He only appears in Melee as a playable character. File:PichuM.jpg|''Melee'' Pikachu Pikachu is the mascot from the Pokémon series of video games. He appears in all three Smash Bros. games to date and is confirmed to be in the fourth installment. Samus is paired with Pikachu in The Subspace Emissary, a possible reference to her pet, Pyonchi, from the Metroid Manga. Samus is also attacked by Pikachu on the original game cover. File:PikachuSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Pikachu.png|''Melee'' File:PikachuBrawl.jpg|''Brawl'' pikachu ssb4.png|Pikachu's design in SSB4 Pit Pit is the main character of the Kid Icarus franchise. Kid Icarus and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters both ran on the Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus engines, respectively (though Uprising had its own engine). He appears as a collectible trophy in Melee with the description ending with "Will Pit ever fight again?" He is a playable character in Brawl ''and is confirmed to appear in the fourth installment. He shares numerous connections with the ''Metroid series. The Komayto enemies in his games resemble Metroids, and the Unknown Items in Metroid: Zero Mission seem to have taken inspiration from the three Sacred Treasures in Kid Icarus. File:pit.jpg|''Brawl'' File:pit.png|''4'' Pokémon Trainer Pokémon Trainer, 'first appearing in ''Brawl, is based on the male protagonist of the Pokémon: Fire Red and Leaf Green games. He does not take part in any battles himself and instead commands his three Pokémon: '''Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. PokemonTrainerB.jpg Charizard In the fourth game, Charizard has been confirmed as a separate character from the Pokémon Trainer. File:Charizard.png Princess Peach Toadstool Princess Peach Toadstool is a major character in the Mario series. Her interactions with the Metroid series have mostly occurred in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Melee, Peach is one of the opponents in the event match "Girl Power" along with Zelda and Samus. In the Nintendo Power-published comic Mario vs. Wario, Peach desired a doll of Samus that caused Mario and Wario to fight over it, hence the title. In the end, however, it is revealed that Luigi had bought it. A voice actress of Peach in some games, Leslie Swan, voices the Bottle Ship P.A. Announcer in Metroid: Other M. Peach has been confirmed as returning in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. File:Peach.jpg|''Melee'' File:Peach2.jpg|''Brawl'' File:Peach3.png|Peach's design in SSB4 Princess Zelda/Sheik Princess Zelda is the title character from the Legend of Zelda series who appears in both Melee and Brawl and will appear in the fourth game. In all three games, Zelda has an alternate form she can switch into: Sheik, her alter ego from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. In Melee, Zelda appears as one of the opponents in the event match "Girl Power" along with Peach and Samus. A 2 Player event in Brawl has Zelda and Zero Suit Samus fight against two invisible opponents on the Port Town Aero Dive stage. File:ZeldaM.jpg|Zelda in Melee File:Zelda.png|Zelda in Brawl Zelda ssb4 main.png|Zelda in SSB4 File:Sheik SSBM.jpg|Sheik in Melee File:Sheik.jpg|Sheik in Brawl File:Sheik.png|Sheik in SSB4 R.O.B. The Robotic Operating Buddy (known better as R.O.B.) was an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System. One appears in Brawl as a playable character while several more appear as enemies in Brawl's Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. R.O.B. also appears in Kirby’s Dream Land 3 along with Samus Aran. R.O.B.'s Final Smash in Brawl is called "Diffusion Beam". This is also the name of one of Samus' beam upgrades. File:R.O.B.B.jpg|''Brawl'' Rosalina Rosalina is a recurring character in the Mario series. She has been confirmed to appear in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, alongside a Luma. File:Rosalina SSB4.png|''4'' Roy Roy is the main character from the sixth Fire Emblem game. He was included in Melee as a playable character that had some of the same moves as Marth. Roy does not return in Brawl, however, he is in beta files and he can be found in the credits and his theme (Winning Road, Roy's Hope) is a choice song on the Fire Emblem "Castle Siege" stage. File:RoyB.jpg|''Melee'' Samus Aran Main article: Samus Aran Samus Aran is the main protagonist of Nintendo's science-fiction Metroid series. Appearing in all three games to date and is confirmed to appear in the fourth installment. She has an alternate form in Brawl called "Zero Suit Samus", which is the heroine in her form-fitting Zero Suit from Metroid: Zero Mission. She transforms into Zero Suit Samus when she uses her Final Smash, the Zero Laser. In the fourth game, Zero Suit Samus is a separate character. Samus appears in several of Melee's event matches. She appears as the player's character in Bounty Hunters, where she must KO Bowser before Captain Falcon, and in Cold Armor, where she must battle three metallic versions of herself. She also appears as an opponent in Girl Power (along with Peach and Zelda), in Bomb Fest (along with Link), and in Hot Date on Brinstar (alone). File:SamusSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Samusmelee.jpg|''Melee'' File:Samus SSBB.jpg|''Brawl'' File:Samus_smash_render.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Solid Snake Solid Snake is the main character of Konami's Metal Gear Solid series. He first appears in Brawl. He has a set of secret taunts that involve him having a conversation with another Metal Gear character about the fighter he is facing. Below are the conversations for Samus in both of her forms. Samus: *Snake: Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit... *Otacon: Huh? How'd you know she was a woman? Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye. *Snake: Sounds like my kind of woman... *Otacon: Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that you and me can't even begin to imagine. *Snake: But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman... Zero Suit Samus: *Snake: Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off! *Mei Ling: That's just her in the Zero Suit, Snake. *Snake: Without that bulky Power Suit, she's gotten a lot more agile... You know, I bet if I took off all this heavy gear, I could catch her. *Mei Ling: Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. Just look at her. *Snake: ...Her loss. File:SnakeB.jpg|''Brawl'' Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series as well as Sega's mascot. He appears in Brawl and will appear in the fourth game as well. File:Sonic.jpg File:SonicB.png|Sonic's design in SSB4. Toon Link Toon Link is a character from the Legend of Zelda series. He is the cel-shaded version of Link from some Zelda games such as Wind Waker. He first appears in Brawl ''and is confirmed to be in Super Smash Bros 4. File:Toon_LinkB.jpg|''Brawl Toon Link 2.png|Toon Link's design in SSB4. Villager Villager refers to a male human player in Animal Crossing. He will appear in SSB4 as a playable character, taking on his appearance from Animal Crossing: City Folk artwork. villager.png|''4'' Wario Wario is a recurring antagonist in the Mario series. He also has two series of his own called Wario Land and WarioWare. Most of his connections with Samus are through the Metroid-related microgames from his WarioWare series. See WarioWare for a full list. ssbm_art_wario.jpg|''Brawl'' Wii Fit Trainer The Wii Fit Trainer is a holographic representation of a human female in Wii Fit. She will appear in SSB4 as a playable character. wii fit trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer's design in SSB4 Wolf Wolf O'Donnell is an antagonist in the Star Fox series of games. He first appears in Brawl. In one event match, Solid Snake has to defeat Samus, Wolf, and Captain Falcon in a fight. Oddly, all three characters are bounty hunters. File:WolfB'.jpg|''Brawl'' Yoshi Yoshi is a character who originated in the Mario series as a tritagonist but also has his own sub-series of games. He appears in all three Smash Bros. games to date and will return in the fourth. Shigeru Miyamoto, due to his friendship with the Metroid series director Yoshio Sakamoto, named Yoshi after the latter. File:YoshiB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:YoshiM.jpg|''Melee'' File:YoshiB.jpg|''Brawl'' File:Yoshi.png|''4'' Young Link Young Link is Link's child form from certain Zelda games, such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He appears in Melee as a playable character. File:YoungLinkM.jpg|''Melee'' Zero Suit Samus Zero Suit Samus is a form of Samus Aran from the Metroid series. Zero Suit Samus wears her form-fitting suit seen in Metroid: Zero Mission and the Prime Series. In Brawl, Zero Suit Samus becomes a playable character after using her Zero Laser Final Smash, which causes her suit to crumble. She can restore her suit using the Final Smash Power Suit Samus. In the fourth game, Zero Suit Samus is a separate character from suited Samus. File:Zero Suit Samus.jpg|''Brawl'' File:Zamus art.png|''SSB4'' ru:Список персонажей серии игр Super Smash Bros. Characters in the Super Smash Bros. series Category:Super Smash Bros.